Can You Take The Strain?: A Pokémon Oneshot Series
by Kaviiq
Summary: They live with us, play with us, and battle for us with our guidance. But what does a Pokémon think during the most challenging, intimidating, or infuriating battles in its life? Oneshot collection.
1. Introduction and Broken Connections

_Can You Take The Strain: A Pokémon Oneshot Collection_

**_Can You Take The Strain?_** is my oneshot collection, a collection of grueling battles, some real and some not. The Pokémon starring in these short bits of fiction reflect on their toughest skirmishes, often with visions of glory and bravery. Some win, and others lose. Such is the unpredictability of the video games, animé, and TCG matches held every day.

If there is one thing that I have learned in all my years as a Pokéfan, it's this: Life's unpredictable, so never let your guard down. A Water-type can be just as easily defeated by a Ground- or Ice-type as a Grass-type.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mainly, this project was inspired by the insanely complex Animé-Style Battles of the Cave of Dragonflies Forums, where I met hundreds of fellow Pokémon fans. This collection is dedicated to my fellow members, friends, and fans. May your lives grow ever more insane.

Also dedicated to my best friends Ryusuchos and Techion, who have helped me to understand more than just the basics of battling.

**Broken Connections**

_Rated PG-13 for blood_

Calmly, I padded alongside my trainer. We were nervous, breathing heavily as we ascended the dark staircase that lead to a place we had been to only a few times before. Each time, we ended up with our hopes crushed, and sides hurting. It's even worse for me, especially since I'm a Mud Fish Pokémon. A Swampert.

See, we don't have thick, sturdy bones like humans and most other Pokémon have. We're mostly mucsle and rough, scaly skin, built for strength and effeciency, not speed or very long-ranged attacks. Even though I already had Attack and Defense stats that were the envy of most Pocket Monsters, I was still very afraid. Not even my trainer, who had loved me as a friend ever since we had been paired, nor my mate, Niagra, would be able to comfort me. The arena beyond the final few steps that loomed ahead of us was a place of nightmare.

I had battled long and hard there, eventually submitting to horrible visions, terrible brain-crunching attacks, and the cold, hard edge of finely tempered metal. It was terrible, and I didn't see how Gracie would possibly want to come back again. She had a special connection, so to speak, with me and the others. Whatever pain we felt, she could feel. Whenever one of us fainted, she would grow tired. Eventually, when all six of the Pokémon she had clipped to her belt had collapsed, my trainer would also black out. It was hard for me to think about one of my best friends feeling each and every of my emotions, pains, and thoughts.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, we climbed the last stair, and onto a level area with one dark, foreboding doorway not even ten feet away from us. Simultaneously, Gracie and I inhaled deeply, and she seemed to answer an unasked question. "Yes, I'm ready Delph. But are _you_?"

I didn't bother answering her question. Of _course_ I wasn't ready, but I still put on a brave face, and tried to walk as boldly as I could into the pitch-black hall. Instantly, orange-colored lights flickered to life, having sensed my presence. Gracie wasn't far behind, squinting from the sudden change. I, myself had to blink a couple times to ajust to the brighter light levels.

As if to taunt us, thick metal doors slid shut behind us, blocking off any hope of turning back. I gritted my many small, sharp teeth. The person we were about to face was certainly a master of messing with minds. Or, at least, the person who decided to install pneumatic doors after every arena in the League Building was. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my trainer nervously biting her lower lip. "Just keep a poker face, and don't let 'im intimidte you. We can still win, if not today, then tomarrow, or next week, or next month," she said. I nodded. Brave words for such a nervous person.

Cautiously, we delicately stepped into the unusual low light that seemed to bounce off of every corner of the arena. I couldn't see any sign of any other human, but I could certainly _smell_ something odd. I continued to sniff at the air, noticing that there was, in fact, a second human in the room. And a familiar scent lingered the air: fear.

It was hard to distinguish, but there was actually two different people, the only humans in the room, that were giving off the heavy, dark smell. But why? The other human had monsters that were much stronger than I was. Why fear me, or Gracie, when you controlled enough power to decimate Lilycove City? Slowly, as I pondered the question, I began to grow impatient. But I did not ask the question.

"Will you quit hiding and show yourself?" she yelled, just as angrily and impatiently as I would have, had I the ability to speak human. In an instant, the lights that illuminated the room dimmed slightly, destroying an illusion that cloaked a tall, male figure. Even in the horrible lighting, I could tell he was smirking.

"You two are awfully persistent," he said. I couldn't tell weather it was a compliment or a complaint. But I could tell that Gracie was beginning to get ticked off. "Let's just get on with the battle, I'm tired of the suspense!" She yelled. "Go, Delphi!"

I hesitated, inhaling the dark scent that filled the room. It played with my mind, fogging my vision and reason for a few slow seconds. I felt the urge to battle, to hunt, to taste blood. I shook off the feeling, then padded onto one end of the arena. The man just continued to smirk, but eventually threw a red-and-white sphere into the air. It clicked open, a brilliant white light emerging from the Pokéball, taking the form of a steel bird. From the very first sound of the battle, I was in a trance. The same killing urges returning. Slowly, I began to charge up a power, my Surf ability.

And all hell broke loose.

I had _intentionally_ overcharged the wave. It crashed over my opponent, nearly slamming the Skarmory against the far wall. While it was momentarily stunned, I pounced upon it like Raikou would a Stantler, biting at its bright red feathers. I could taste blood, but whose it was I am unsure of. But the sweet taste fuled my rage. I brought a clenched fist sharply over the bird's head, rendering him unconcious. I felt the urge to finish him off, but the recalling beam of a Pokéball stopped me from further damaging the Skarmory. I was shocked. How dare they inturrupt me from my hunt!

I wheeled around, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor. So the bird had damaged me, but did I care? No. What I cared about was further submitting to the Battle Rage, the fire within me that wanted to feast. It was living off of the fear, growing larger and more powerful with each breath I took. It wanted to taste human flesh. I ran flat-out at my trainer, and tried to knock her onto the floor. I was not even ten feet away from her, when a horrible pain tore away at my head. It felt like someone was driving a jagged, splintering spear through my brain!

My knees buckled, and my temples pounded, threatening to pop. I sank onto the floor, the horrid feeling continuing to claw every inch of my mind. I wanted to cry out "Make it stop! Please! For the love of all that is good and right in this world, show me mercy!"

But I couldn't. The Rage would not allow it.

Instead, I waited for the psionic power to stop. After a long, terrible struggle, it did. And with it, so did the connection that Gracie and I shared. I felt alone, for the first time in my life. And, I also realized why the other human was so afraid. He was aware of the Rage, and somehow knew that I would channel it in this battle. _But how?_ I thought, watching as a faint shadow began to eat away at the corners of my vision.

_Yes, how?_ was my final thought, before drifting off into unconciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyraven (Me): I claim Gracie, Delphi, and the Battle Rage.

Umbremance: -Baps Pyraven- And what about ME, HMM?

Pyraven: -Rubs the back of her feathered head- And Umbremance, though he didn't appear in this fic.

Umbremance: Yay.


	2. Type Matchup

1Okay, I was going to start a Kyogre/Groudon battle oneshot, but I wanted to write about an actual battle that took place at the forums. And so, I wrote a tale about two rental Pokémon, from the deepest chambers of the Cave of Dragonflies...

**Type Match-up** _Based on a true battle_

_Rated PG_

I was cocky. Arrogant. Ready to put my blazing fists into an opponent.

A completely random opponent. A rental Pokémon, just like me.

My current trainer was also of the flame, a twelve-year-old girl with red Persian-like ears, a constantly-flicking red Meowth-like tail, but no whiskers. She looked about the arena, an open, circular area with water lightly cascading down the walls, and eventually locked eyes with her opponent, a boy that looked about her age. He had sent out a Spinda, a Normal-type, a type I could easily defeat with one of my intense Double-Kick attacks. I laughed, but the humans would only hear a shrill "Bla-haze! Blaz-i-ken!"

She yelled out a deadly combination of moves; "Blaziken, start off with a Bulk Up, then Focus Energy. Then dish out some damage with Sky Uppercut!"

He yelled a set of actions, meaningless to me, from across the arena: "Spinda! Power up with Calm Mind, then use Psychic. When it finally attacks, Counter it, or use Toxic if it misses."

I laughed again, my flaming wrists heating up a thin band of metal with human writing on it until it was bright red. Slowly, my body grew, increasing my Attack and Defense. I felt as though my opponent, sitting calmly upon the ground, would shatter under my clawed feet, smoke as I burned its fur, faint as my fist impacted into its skin. I grinned, beginning my second part of my temporary trainer's attack plan.

Just as she had done with hers, I locked eyes with the opposing side. It was doing something, but I was focusing too hard on the drunken-looking panda's shape to notice what. Instantly, I regretted it.

A blast of unseen energy forced me off of my feet! It drove me into the wall behind the Persian-like girl, no doubt causing heavy bruising. Painfully, I stood up. It wasn't easy, as both of my legs had felt like they'd been turned into Nomel berry jelly. Yet I manged, though my concentration was ruined. Slowly, I began to charge up my final attack, Sky Uppercut. I smiled once again, but it probably looked more like I was wincing.

With a few quick strides, I covered the distance between the Spinda and my previous location on the field. Bringing my right fist low, I was ready for the punch. Sharply, I brought it upward.

Too sharply! The attack missed the small creature by a hair, and I tumbled away from it. "No!" I screeched, landing on my backside. The dizzy-looking bear looked satisfied, from what I could tell. But it was far from being done.

I tried to jump onto my feet, dodge, to move as far from my place on the ground as possible. My opponent had begun to cough, eventually spitting a noxious purple ooze at me. I had stood up and turned, but my timing was off. The poison hit me at the base of my skull, making me trip and fall into one of the pools meant for Water-types. Poisoned, flailing about, and utterly humiliated, I soon ran out of energy, sinking deep into the cold liquid. I was almost on the verge of passing out when a white-and-red shape dragged me to the surface.

I could breathe! Of all the things I could have done in a split second, all of the kicks and punches and blazing attacks, I did not take revenge. I breathed deeply, savoring every last molecule of the blessed oxygen. Then I turned my attention to the my rescuer, the Spinda.

"What you have done is a noble thing. I shall never think highly of myself again, especially not when I'm faced with an opponent that is weaker to my types," I muttered between heavy breaths and coughs from the poison. I could feel my strength sapping out of my muscles, only sheer will preventing me from fainting.

"Think nothing of it," she squeaked, holding out a helping paw. I took it in my clawed hand, straining to get up. After standing erect, I made the hand-symbol for "forfeit," then looked at the human that was my trainer, for now. She nodded solemnly, understanding why I had chosen my own defeat.

"And Cheetah's Blaziken has dropped out of the battle! What will her next choice be?" the referee said, shattering the silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umbremance: Come on, what's the claimer? -Pokes Pyrave -

Pyraven: -Sigh - I claim only the two trainers. The original battle was "Cheetah Inferno vs. Zhorken." An interesting duel, I might add.

Umbremance: Add all you'd like, just write my story already!

Pyraven: -Baps Umbremance- You're becoming a real nuisance, you know that?


	3. Struggle for Survival

1Pyraven: So sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been a bit lazy.

Umbremance: Yeah, you've been _avoiding_ me.

Pyraven: Umbremance, would you kindly meet me in the kitchen after we give the disclaimer? I have a surprise for you...

Umbremance: Yeah! Pyraven does not own Pokémon or Pokémon-related items, but claims all original characters. Now, how about that surprise?

Pyraven: -Evil grin- Trust me, you'll like it.

**Struggle for Survival**

I limped toward my opponent, sides hurting. Even if I had just eaten a berry and healed a few of my aching bruises, it wouldn't do me much good. No. My opponent was of the Steel and the Swarm, a perfect matchup for one of the Ice and Shadow, like myself. My claws flexed and my forearms rippled with several sinewy muscles, but my legs remained limp. They always would be, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

However, it could change the way that the Scizor trainer thought of me.

Surely the human would be unsympathetic and leave an old Sneasel be, but no. He collected beings like myself, and left us forgotten in a warehouse. Those were the ones unflawed, unlike me.

Slowly, I crawled using only my forearms toward the massive red bug. His eyes were cold, no emotion showing; a black hole of feelings. He blinked as though unable to think for himself, a slave of others.

Still closer I crawled. One claw into the ground, another, pull! Claw, claw, pull! The human shouted, "Scizor, Fury Cutter!"

The automaton was so fast I couldn't even see him move. But I could feel him, I could feel the pain as one of his great claws sliced into my back. Blood oozed from the cut, and I was back to square one: Several yards away from the enemy, unable to defend myself, and more frustrated than ever.

Again, I feebly limped over to the bug and the trainer ordered him to use Fury Cutter. This time 'round, it was harsher, more painful. My cut was now a long gash, leaking my life's fluid. Still I pushed on, claw, claw pull. Over and over, it was the same tactic, each monster never faltering, each one unable to give way to the other. His skin was strong, but my will was stronger.

"Okay, Scizor, let's stop attacking for now. Ultra Ball, go!"

What? No! I couldn't be captured! The humans would try to 'help' me, preform their dark magics of what they laughingly called 'healing' and 'surgery'. Then they would claim that I was, after several hours of torture, be 'unable to recover' and 'to be put to sleep'. No, I couldn't let it happen.

The world grew dark as a vacuum sucked me into a circular room, where I bashed my claws against the walls until I was exhausted. No. No. Oh dear Lugia, no.

"No, I can't let this happen. I can't let his...," I sobbed, banging my left paw against the wall one last time. It made a crackling noise, and the room shattered. A few seconds of blinking later, I realized that the game hadn't ended... Yet.

And the human... The human was close. So close. I could sense his heartbeat, the nearly silent flow of blood through veins. And he was unaware. Unaware that an enemy was so close. So... _Ready_ to taste blood and revenge.

A scream was heard throughout the cavern, bouncing off of stalactites and columns, accompanied by faint sobs of pain. Had I made the right decision?

Yes. It was a struggle for survival, and I was the winner. Victory at all costs, or death upon defeat.

Pyraven: Frapplescraps. I _hate_ it when I can't write long stories. On the plus side, there's two good things: One, I am now going to be called HollisHawk to avoid sibling issues, and two, Umbremance has been temporarily gagged.

Umbremance: Mnow fwair! Jyoo mused gah pnemut mutter on mwe!

HollisHawk: Heh heh. -Hides jar of peanut butter behind one wing-


	4. Lost City

Hollis: I know, I know, I've used an evolution of the main role. But this story was too sweet to pass up, shredders.

Umbremance: Mehtinks you've been hanging on the slopes too much.

Hollis: Stop being such a McKay.

Umbremance: And watching waaaay too much Stargate.

Hollis: Could you stop being so -Gagged-

-----

**Lost City** - Based on an actual battle

Excitement was in the air. You could sense it, even cut it with a sharp knife. I was in the lost city! Atlantis, long sunk under the sea!

One could feel the heartbreak and pain that the structure had been through; souls long forgotten had fought long and hard, only to lose at the hands of an enemy that numbered in millions or more.

The opposing team did not look like much. I guess most Xatu look alike, they certainly have the same staring-into-space habit. His trainer was very interesting, though, being an anthromorphic Gardevoir that glittered. He had a black armored vest on, a submachine gun clipped on the pocket. I became somewhat nervous upon seeing the weapon, but was comforted when my trainer returned to the room. "Kipy, come and take a look at this! I think this is a-"

"Sorry, sorry, I know I'm late." A hawk anthro stepped into the room from a stairwell on one end of the room. Her golden-brown eyes seemed to pierce everything they looked at, including me, my trainer, the Xatu, and the Gardevoir morph. She wore a long cloak that swept over the floor, the word "HOLLIS" emblazoned on the back in bright red letters. "Let's get started, shall we?"

A tremor passed through the city, rattling the windows and making a round archway at one end of the room shudder. The hawk-girl took no notice of it, instead donning a hands-free microphone. The roof above me opened, revealing a scoreboard that read:

ATLANTIS ARENA

Ashlee vs. opal

3-on-3 Match

Kipy Marstomp (F) against Anubis Xatu (M)

"Hello and welcome to the DD ASB League's first battle in the Pegasus Galaxy! Here, two of our residents, Ashlee and opal, will fight to see who is **_really_** the top dog around here- and it ain't the Wraith!" Hollis exclaimed, spreading her feathered arms wide in a grand gesture. The sound echoed through the hallways, and yet another tremor passed through the city. Ashlee leaned clost to my ear slit, then whispered, "Two Surfs and a Rock Smash. We'll show that pesky Xatu a thing ot two!"

The Gardevoir morph also leaned close to Anubis, then also gave his commands. Anubis remained expressionless, though one could feel smugness about the room.

"Set, Match, BATTLE BEGIN!" Hollis screeched into the microphone, clacking her beak. I was the first to react.

Using speed to my advantage, I rushed down a hallway to my right. The hall gave way to a spiraling staircase, which ended in a flooded chamber. Perfect. That cocky Xatu wouldn't know what hit him.

I focused on the water, bending it to my will. It followed my commands without hesitation; I could have made a wall of water and a person could have climbed over it. But I had another idea in mind. I tightened my focus, telling the water to follow. Rushing back up the stairs and through the hall, I commanded the water to strike the psychic bird down. The wave swelled, bent, and... Hardly touched his talons.

His arrogance and smugness were now beginning to show; a wicked smile had formed on his curved beak. He remained motionless then, snapped his wings upward, eyes emitting a faint aura. After a few seconds of staring into space, he calmly moved his wings back to his sides. His smile grew wider, and whatever he had seen, it couldn't have been good for me.

Again, speed was on my side, I repeaded the Surf process, and this time, I was lucky. Anubis was completely soaked, and starting to lose his cool. Dripping wet, he bent his wings upward again, forming a small orb of light. The ball grew until it was about the size of a large melon and the shape of an egg. Then it burst, and I really wish it hadn't.

The dirty crow had used a Solarbeam! I felt pain as hot sunlight burned away my slime layer, parching my scaly skin. I collapsed, wishing the pain would end. It did, though I was rather crispy in the end.

"Alright, Anubis, time to meet your maker!" I yelled defiantly, despite the fact I was singed. I brought my fist low, charging at Anubis. My fist struck his downy chest, and- Deflected?

"Ha! My Anubis found a Personal Shield- surely you know about it. Episode 2, Hide and Seek? Sound familiar?" opal said, possibly to infuriate me. More likely Ashlee, though. "Anubis, finish Kipy off with another Solarbeam!"

Well, he certainly tried. Anubis fired another beam at me, and even though it hit, I was still able to stand. I knew I would lose, unless...

"Kipy, Protect!"

I had to. The magical shield formed in front of me, but soon crumbled into dust, unused. I wanted to yell, "What the...!" when I noticed Anubis had been simply meditating.

"Anubis, Giga Drain! Finish her, before she can Protect again!"

The Xatu was swifter than I thought. He latched onto me with his talons, sucking my health. I felt... tired. "What... Is.. Hap-penin..g?" I muttured. I fell onto the floor, only semi-concious.

There was a flutter of wings, then a shattering noise. I had lost.

-----

Hollis: Yes! I reffed the battle! It was me!

Umbremance: -Playing Clue- Um, actually, it was Miss Scarlet in the kitchen with a lead pipe, but whatever.

Hollis: WHO CARES? I got my reffing degree! -Victory Dance-


	5. Cat of Nine Tails

1Hollis: There's nothing like a bad mood to bring out you inner sadist. Er, masochist. Wait, which am I?

Umbremance: Huh. Well, seeing as you cause pain to fictitious characters in a first-person view, I dunno. Probably a pseudo-sadist.

Hollis: Hm. Well, anyway, I've been in the perfect writing mood for this kind of stuff. It's a bit more violent and has more 'colorful' language than normal, so I'd advise younger children to stay away.

**Cat-o'-nine-tails**

I can't say that life on the ranch has always been pleasant. It hasn't at times, trust me.

When you find more than one Rattata in your food or water trough, you know something isn't quite right.

But I've seen some of the nicer times, when food was plentiful and you were able to eat a few more Leppa berries than you really needed. A time when the sun shone and plants eagerly soaked up the light, growing at an extreme pace.

I tried to teach my daughter, only a very young Ponyta at the time, about how all things, plants, Pokémon, whatever, should be respected. She seemed to like learning, and I enjoyed teaching. Every day after a hearty breakfast, we would walk aroung the stables, and I would show her something new to learn about.

Then _he _came.

My master had always hired a few men to help him around the ranch, but very few stayed more than a few years. But this new one, he was trouble with a capital T.

Well, things started happening in the stalls. The mares often complained about heavy metal studs that had painfully lodged themselves in their ears, the food servings were meager, and half a stall was burned to the ground, even though the inside was flame-retardant. I began to have my suspicions about the new guy, but he seemed as innocent as young Paige. The boss didn't believe it was him, often blaming it on local bandits or a wild 'mon.

For a while, I didn't _really_ believe it, either. He just seemed to be an honest hard-working young man with horrible timing.

Well, until that fateful day.

I was out by the Leppa orchard around sundown, when I heard someone calling my name. "D-ia-blo! D-ia-blo! C'mere, boy, c'mere."

Out of curiosity, I followed the voice. It sounded like it was coming from the "Corral of Tough Learning", where every Ponyta and Rapidash on the ranch was saddle-broken. I walked right in, almost trustingly. When I saw the new guy sitting on the railing, I thought 'Oh, maybe he's here to give me some extra sugar!' I wish.

"C'mere, Diablo. I've got something special planned for ya," he said. I began to sniff at his pockets, trying to find some morsel of food. "Heh heh, it's not food! It's something _better!_"

My heart leapt. Was there really something better than sugar?

"Oh yeah, a lot better," he said, as if reading my mind. "The boys and I have been planning this treat for some time. Gil, why don't you show this fine 'dash the surprise?"

All around the railing, a crowd of humans, each reeking of either alcohol of cigarettes, had gathered. A tall human whose face I couldn't really see due to the low light led something into the corral. It wasn't very tall, and moved on four slender, graceful legs. It had a tarp draped over it, so nobody could really tell what it was.

'Gil' whipped the tarp off the whatever-it-was, and bolted. The corral gate ominously creaked shut, sealing off the only escape other than straight up. The bastards, the cowards.

Paige, my daughter, had been led right into the jaws of a trap. The poor thing said, "Daddy, what's going on? Why did that horrible man take me here? And why's the new man holding that piece of rope?"

Rope? I turned my head, and sure enough, the guy was holding a long bullwhip. The thing itself didn't scare me, but what was on the tip did.

Several pieces of jagged, sharp, skin-tearing metal had been tied onto the end of the whip. While the thing could have killed quickly and efficiently already, it had been turned into a true weapon of torture, a cat-o'-nine-tails.

"Now, I'm sure that you don't want me to use this, do ya?" the bastard said, stroking the evil whip tenderly. "Well, start fightin'."

What! _Fight my only daughter to save my hide!_ Was this guy berserk, or did he have no morals at all whatsoever?

"Well, don't wait for the grass to grow, fight!"

No. I wouldn't. They couldn't make me.

"Dammit, fight!"

No, you sunnuva-

There was a loud _crack!_, and the whip tore up my hindquarters. I immediately began to bleed, the blood matting my fur.

"Huh, you're an odd one. Well, if that's not enough to provoke you, I'll just have to-"

_Crack!_

A second spot in my skin was torn up, this time right above my spine. "Huhn-REEEEEH!" I yelled, bucking upward. I tried to calm down, and regained my composure with some difficulty.

"Not enough? I guess I'll just have to make it more _personal_."

_Crack!_

The bladed tip didn't hit me this time, but instead hit Paige in the chest. This time, I _did _get angry. I began to charge all-out at my daughter, then feinted and swerved to the left. I made a hairpin turn, then rammed myself full-force at the bastard.

He didn't stand a chance, and neither did the railing.

The wooden beams snapped almost too easily under my hooves. The crowd that had been gathering had either moved out of the way or was knocked out. The kid didn't twitch. Or breathe, for that matter.

Was it over? The group of cowards had apparently thought so, and seeing their leader dead on the ground, was taking off as fast as their legs could carry them, if they weren't already KO'd. Was I the victor? Yes. But was I also the loser? Well, if Paige was okay, then- Paige!

I rushed over to her, her fragile form lying in pain upon the ground. She muttered something unintelligable, and even though I know it wasn't a really good idea, I said, "What was that, Paige?" Tears rolled down my cheeks as I anticipated her answer.

"Thanks for being the best dad I could've ever had."

Hollis: -Sniff- It was hard to write that ending, trust me. -Blows nose, realizes she doesn't have one, then proceeds to blow her beak-

Umbremance: No comment. Absolutely no comment. -Stands still for a second, then breaks into tears-


	6. Never Say I Can't

Hollis: Gah X.x I've been busy all month. Sorry for not getting around to writing something for a while -Sweatdrop-

Umbremance: Yeah. It's called being LAZ- -Skillet'd-

Hollis: -Sigh- For the last time, I've had quite a bit of homework, Umbre. That, and I've been working like crazy on a secret project to -hopefully- be released here within the next few days. So, here's the next part of the _Can You Take the Strain?_ saga.

**Never Say "I Can't"**

_RAH RAH RAH! RAH RAH RAH!_

The crowd's cheering was almost deafening. But I wasn't focusing on them, I was loosening up. As my trainer, Michael, would have said, "There's a battle to be fought, and I hope we can come out on top."

That saying had gotten us as far as the Battle Dome, and I had a feeling it would take us farther. But as of right now, all that mattered was that I try my hardest.

I inhaled deeply, exhaled, then inhaled again. I couldn't get too cocky; I've been there, done that, and ended up tasting dirt. _Stay cool and play hard, stay cool and play hard, stay cool and play hard. That's all that matters. Just give it your best shot, Felix, and everything will work out._

My four cream-colored, feline paws hardly made a sound as we ascended the staircase toward the arena. I swished my tail back and forth, waiting. Waiting for the opposing trainer to show up. "C'mon, it can't take anyone _that_ long to choose two monsters and go," I muttered. What everyone else heard, if they could even hear me, was a low growling of "Mau-purrrrrr-rau."

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, our opponent showed up. She looked about thirteen or so, with a tall, willowy build, shoulder-length brick-red hair, dark brown eyes, and light, freckled skin. She wore colorful articles of- what's the human term again?- oh, yeah, clothing. _Really_ colorful clothing. So colorful that my train of thought narrowly avoided certain doom by crashing. _Stay hard and play cool, stay hard and play- Wait, what am I thinking? Stay cool and play hard, stay cool and play hard. There, that was easy, wasn't it? Stay cool and play hard..._

The two trainers walked over to each other, then shook hands. Michael was now fully illuminated by spotlights, his tall, rigid form casting several shadows. He had short, shiny, spiky raven-black hair, olive-toned skin, and a semi-muscular build. As the two showed their good sportsmanship, I noticed Michael was smiling slightly. Hm, oh well. If he made a new friend, he made a new friend. I was just getting a little impatient, that's all.

Michael jogged toward our side of the field. He has a slightly goofy grin on his face, but if it was of excitement or nervousness I'll never know. He muttered to me, "Her name's Kerrie. She claims to be from Kanto, and..." Well, at that point, I had stopped paying attention to him and more on the arena. The ground beneath our paws, feet, whichever you prefer, shuddered, then slowly raised upward a few inches. A gurgling noise could be heard as water, at first slowly, but gradually became faster, filled a small moat that surrounded the battlefield. Oh great, every Persian's worst nightmare. No, wait, that was being chased down by a rabid Arcanine. Okay, second-worst nightmare.

"Well, no worries about falling off the arena's edge and landing on your back. The water'll break your fall. No problem," I muttered, a feeble attempt to reassure myself. "Besides, at least you don't have to face an-"

"Blazer, go!" Kerrie yelled, throwing a Pokéball. The white beam that escaped from the red-and-white sphere formed into a creature with four stocky legs, a thick mane of cream fur, a doglike face, and had bright orange fur with black stripes.

"-Arcanine."

"Er... Eheheheh... Um, Felix, try a..."

Yeah? A what?

"Erm..."

"Blazer, use Flame Wheel!"

"Quick, dodge, Felix!"

Oh, joy. This tactic. It's very tricky, but worth the hours and hours spent training.

Riiiiiiiiiiight.

The giant fire-dog raced toward me, somersaulting at about the middle of the field, curling himself into a tight ball that caught fire. Blazer continued straight-on in the typical canine fashon: slightly sloppy with lots of raw power, but enough strength to level a building in five seconds flat. Yeah, I could totally dodge _that_.

When he was just close enough, I leapt upward, hoping to fuly clear the big flaming furball. I wish I had. As I jumped up, I felt a stinging sensation on my belly, followed by a really nasty stench. When I landed, I looked downward. My fur was ablaze. Gah, someone call the paramedics, I was on fire!

"Felix, quick! Roll around on the ground to put out the flames!" Mike suggested. I figured I'd better stop being a smart aleck and listen- better to embarass yourself than to die a cat flambé. I dropped to the floor and smothered the fire, leaving a few embers and a ton of crisp, blackened fur strands on the ground. It hurt, enough to almost bring tears to my eyes, but I would most likely live to see another day.

"Murrrrrrrrrrrrr... Praao!" I yelled. "_Look at what you did to me... My fur! You've fried it to a crisp!_"

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wanna play? I wanna play!_" he yelped back. He wiggled his rear, layed halfway down, barked, then stood up again.

"Okay, now use Extremespeed!" Kerrie called out again. I probably should have ducked on the spot.

WHAM! The giant orange canine rammed into me at top speed. I went flying upwards and towards the arena's edge, knowing that I'd have bruises tomarrow morning. I righted myself in mid-air, landing quite painfully on four paws.

"Okay, use Fire Blast while he's recovering from that fall, Blazer!" Kerrie shouted once again. The Arcanine opened his mouth and spewed forth a flaming mass that took the form of a five-pointed star.

"Felix, dodge that one too!" Michael ordered again. Well, that was easier than avoiding a Flame Wheel.

I flattened myslef out, giving the appearance of sinking into the floor. The firey projectile zoomed past my head, my upper body... And hit me right on the rump. I was dragged over the edge with the momentum from the blast, but somehow managed to sink my claws into the floor. _Felix, you can't do this, you've lost your cool. Just drop into the water and call it quits. That's all you have to do, just drop into the water..._

I clung onto the edge, debating with myself for a couple minutes. Fall in and forfiet or climb up and fight? _You can't do this, just drop..._

"Blazer, he's still hanging on the edge! Use Quick Attack!"

Huh? Oh, right. The canine zipped over to where I was 'hanging out' and stepped on my left front paw. "Raoo!" I screamed in pain. He didn't seem to pay attention, and began to sniff at my fur, or at least whatever remained. "_Heh heh heh... Play with me!_" he barked. Oh, _this_ was just great. On top of quite painfully hanging from the edge by only a few claws, I was being examined by Mr. Wet-Nose. His huge nostrils made a _sniff sniff sniiiiif... snifsniff_ noise.

"Felix, now's your chance! Bite him on the nose!" Mike called out. At first, that was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do, but in the end, I followed orders.

_I can do this... I can do this..._

Opening my jaw, I threw myself at Blazer's face. My sharp teeth sank into his flesh, causing him to yelp and flail about. "Keep holding on, Felix! Use your special attack- Zap Cannon!"

Er... Um... Zap Cannon? When did... Oh, right, I learned it in Johto.

I still clung to Blazer's face, but felt myself slowly sliding away. _Dang... I can't consentrate on the attack if he's thrashing so hard... Time to let go!_

I opened my jaw, dropping to the ground. Blazer whimpered in pain, shrinking away from me.

"_Hasta la vista, perro!_" See you later, dog.

I felt all the electricity in my body charge up in my head-neck area. I opened my mouth again, feeling a static rush as that electricity played around my teeth. Then, I watched as ball lightning shout out of my mouth, hitting Blazer right between the eyes. He dropped to the ground, if not KO'd, then at least too weak to go on with the match.

"Blazer... Return...," Kerrie said solemnly, recalling her Arcanine. I watched as he became a red beam of light, recalled into his Pokéball. Then I turned to Michael.

"Mya-purrrr-rao," I said. _Yes I can_.


End file.
